1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a joined multiple cam consisting of individual prefabricated cams for an adjustable camshaft in particular.
2. The Prior Art
Joined multiple cams are known from DE 10 2004 009 074 B3. Manufacturing of these cams is complicated.